The Rich and Arrogant
by xxx-akiho-xxx
Summary: While leaving a party Ciel meets a rich business man, and of course arguments ensue. What will happen when Ciel finds himself falling for this rich arrogant man? Yaoi! Sebaciel. Sebxciel Sebastian and Ciel. SebastianxCiel
1. The Business Card

I planned to make this a oneshot, but meh, I suppose not. At least a two or three chapter story.

Enjoy!

* * *

A young, rather good looking man, was sitting at a bar at a place he couldn't afford, at an age too young to drink. Not that he would drink even if he could, drinking numbs the senses, and he always wanted to be alert for whatever life threw at him. His deep blue eyes looked at the clock with annoyance, then back to a girl with curly blonde hair who was mumbling about something or the other.

"... I mean really Ciel that outfit doesn't look cute at all," Ciel's cousin Lizzy pointed out. Ciel looked down at his outfit with indifference. A nice and simple, white, button down dress shirt, and some black slacks. What was so wrong with his outfit? He wasn't even wearing a tie or hat! He sighed and ran a hand through his dark slate hair, that sometimes had a gray tint to it when the light shined on it, and looked back at his cousin who was scolding him.

"I do you a favor by taking you out to a night club for your nineteenth birthday and you respond by dressing like you're going to a job interview! Ciel," she whined, "you aren't dressed cute at ALL!"

"Wha-," Ciel started to protest, but was cut off by more complaining from his cousin. He didn't even want to go out for his nineteenth birthday, he wanted to stay in his decent apartment, alone, and read _Hamlet,_ not go to some nightclub full of half-dressed whores. His eyes were slits when they looked at his cousin. She always made him go places, and do things he had no desire to do! He huffed in frustration and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Look Lizzy, I really appreciate what you're attempting to do for me here, but can we please leave this place already?" he was the one whining now. "I'd rather be at home reading-"

"And that's all you do, Ciel! Read. You read the newspaper, you read books, you read business proposals, for goodness sake! You need to take a break from reading and just relax. Most kids your age are out partying," she gestured to herself, "and just living life. They aren't locked up in their apartment, living alone, and reading all the time! Am I your only friend Ciel?"

Ciel scowled at that comment, something he did quite often, "Who needs friends. I'm leaving Lizzy. Enjoy the party you attempted for me," and with that Ciel went out the door. He didn't even like the idea of having one friend, let alone more than one. Friends were just people who wanted something from you. Like Lizzy, all she cared about was partying and jumped at any excuse to do so. The cold night air hit him like a train when Ciel stepped out of the ridiculous club. He ignored his body as it shivered from the freezing air and started the walk to his apartment, which was about a block away.

His fancy dress shoes clicked against the concrete sidewalk. Ciel made it a habit to dress nicely no matter the occasion. Even if the occasion is something as ridiculous as a party that is just a waste of time. He never celebrated his birthday. No matter what, and Lizzy knew that, but even so she threw him a surprise party. He scowled at the air. This is why he didn't want friends.

Reluctantly Ciel began to remember his tenth birthday, where his parents were murdered in their own house. Ciel had been spared because he was at school when the attack happened, but it haunted him nonetheless. He was going to go home, have a fantastic dinner, and a beautiful cake, and his mother was going to let him watch any shows he wanted, but that never happened.

He still vividly remembers coming home from school to find his parents laying on the floor, blood everywhere, several stab wounds in their corpses. The police had said it was just a robbery gone wrong, but Ciel didn't believe that. He believed someone had intentionally murdered his beloved parents, but even after years of searching for who it could have been, he still had no leads whatsoever.

Elizabeth was constantly trying to distract Ciel on his birthday, with gifts, parties, whatever she could think of. It never worked though. If it was up to Ciel he would just sleep all through his birthday every year so he didn't have to deal with the memories, and the people trying to make him feel better.

Shortly after his parents' deaths Ciel was sent to go live with his cousin, Lizzy, and aunt. He had no real desire to do so. His cousin's family were much too into sword fighting for his liking, but he had to, and he had no one else, besides Madam Red, but she couldn't afford to take Ciel in. Plus she partied too much and it was unlikely that the state would have even allowed her to take the young boy in.

Once Ciel had turned eighteen he was finally allowed to move away from his cousin, and he did so in an instant. He loved his cousin, and appreciated what her family had done for him, but he hated having to be around people constantly. All he wanted was to be alone, which in that house was hard. People would fuss over Ciel making sure he felt loved and crap like that. It made him sick. He wasn't a puppy that needed constant petting. So the first chance he got he found a crummy job, but one that paid the bills, and moved into his apartment.

His parents had a lot of money before they passed which they allowed Ciel to have on his twenty-first birthday, but until then Ciel didn't mind working and holding out on university. He was never one to turn down some good life experience, and a job, no matter how horrid, always provided that.

Ciel's dress shoes click-clacked on the concrete as he walked with his arms crossed, trying to rub some warmth into his upper arms. Ciel's birthday was in December, so he doesn't know why it didn't occur to him to bring a jacket, but it didn't. If he had to choose between freezing to death or going back into the club to "party" he would choose freezing to death, every time.

Even though Ciel's apartment was only a block away, he was in a much nicer part of town than his apartment was. He was at an uptown club of some sort. Where you found people with limousines, and their own person drivers everywhere. Even though he had only walked a few feet he had already seen several limousines and expensive cars drive by. Ciel would never spend money on things as ridiculous as limousines or fancy vehicles once his parents' money was given to him.

He was planning to use that money to move to a new place, he desperately wanted to get out of New York, away from his parents' murderer, he wanted to get away from the horrid memories that haunted him almost every night. He thought of England, or France, after all he did know french. Honestly though he didn't care where so long as it was away from where he was now.

Ciel had begun crossing the street, his apartment just a little ways off now, he looked to his left and right as he walked across the street, you could never trust the people of New York to stop for a pedestrian. The road was mostly empty as he walked across, minus the cars parked on the sides of the road. Once he was halfway across the street a limo came out of nowhere and was hurtling in his direction. Ciel's calm facial expression quickly turned to one of panic and he stared at the car coming towards him. He was sure he had a deer caught in the headlights look about him, and he was in too much of a panic to will his legs to move. For some reason or another Ciel held his breath as the car came towards him, as if he would suddenly become like a ghost and the limo could just pass right through him, but no such luck he supposed. The driver only just now seemed to notice Ciel and the limo, uncomfortably close, was finally stopping. The driver slamming on the brakes ushering Ciel to move with his hands. Ciel just watched as the limo was brought to a stop, about an inch away from Ciel. Finally air filled his lungs again and his shocked and fearful expression turned to one of anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled to the driver still in the car, the driver watching him and attempting to put the limo in park so he could come out and talk to Ciel, at least that is what it looked like to Ciel, that or the driver was getting ready to run him over. Ciel really hoped it was the former.

He appeared to be right as the driver was getting out of the car. The driver was a slightly large man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Bloody hell! Are you alright?" he called to Ciel as he ran over to him. " 'orry 'bout that. Didn't see you there sir," the driver explained looking at Ciel as if searching for a possible injury. "Name's Bard," he said pointing one of his thumbs towards himself. Ciel's expression of anger not fading in the slightest, even at the sound of the concerned British man.

"You almost just fucking ran me over!" Ciel practically screamed pointing wildly at the man and then at the limousine.

"Right well I am 'orry 'bout that whole mess sir. Really I am," Ciel just rolled his eyes although one was covered with a bandage after Ciel had gotten a scar there, but he couldn't recall how. It was very young in his child hood, and when he went out in public he often covered it because he realized when he didn't people would often stare rudely at him.

"I could have been killed by your stupidity," Ciel was really just taking any anger he had out on the poor driver. He was pissed cause it was his birthday, pissed being reminded of his parents' death, pissed at Lizzy for throwing him a party, pissed at the cold, and most recently pissed at almost being ran over.

"Right you are sir!," he said overly cheerful. "Well if you're not injured then I best be back to driv-"

"Bard, why have we stopped for so long?" came a low silky smooth voice, in a very posh English accent as a stunning man was getting out of the limo. He wore a full on suit, beautiful and expensive, the kind Ciel only saw in rich people magazines. The man had black hair that came to his chin, parted down the middle, and one side tucked behind his ear. Ciel couldn't tell what color his eyes were but in the small light provided by the street lamps they appeared to be almost a glowing red. The man seemed to be about six feet tall, an inch or so taller than his driver, and several inches taller than Ciel himself. The man was lean, but probably had taunt muscles under his shirt. Ciel figured this must be one of the best looking man he had ever seen before. With a voice that matched.

"Oh my apologies," he said, "I didn't realize you were talking to someone Bard. What is your name?" the man looked to Ciel and smiled, and Ciel could feel his anger begin to recede, not ready to let it go just yet, he forced a frown on his face.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, and your driver here almost ran me over!"

The handsome man looked at Ciel then at the driver, "Bard, you almost ran him over?" The driver, Bard scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"I might 'ave," he mumbled in his thick cockney accent. The handsome man sighed looking exasperated and like this is far from the first time this has happened.

"I am very sorry Mr. Phantomhive. My driver here just gets a little ahead of himself when he is behind the wheel," the man smiled one of the most fake smiles that Ciel had ever seen. The man eyes almost shut, to presumably try to make to smile look more realistic. Ciel rolled his visible eye.

"Then why do you let this man be your driver? You should just fire him," the younger man said in a cold voice, not even caring that he might cause a man to be out of his job.

"I am afraid I can't do that Mr. Phantomhive," the man said calmly, then stopped his fake smile and looked at his (very) expensive watch and _tsked_ at the time. "I am afraid I must be going," the man said as he reached into his front pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a business card. "If there are any injuries regarding this almost accident, please feel free to call my people and we will be happy to cover the cost," the good looking man gave Ciel his card, and Ciel snatched it out of the man's hand. His anger growing at the man refusing to even consider to fire such a horrid driver.

"Thanks," he mumbled shoving the card into the pocket of his slacks, then louder added, "I'm sure you'll hear again from me, if not for an injury then probably for a lawsuit," the young man smiled a smile almost as fake as the older man had given him.

At the young man's words the raven haired man turned shocked for a second then smirked, not a happy smile, but an amused one, at least it didn't appear fake. "I look forward to it. However, I feel inclined to warn you that I have more lawyers than you could ever even dream of having, but if you insist on wasting your time by suing me, then be my guest, I won't stop you," and with that comment the man when back into his limousine.

Ciel just watched in shock, and irritation. The young Phantomhive had wanted the last word, and it didn't appear as if that was going to happen. He looked at Bard who just smiled what appeared to be an apologetic smile and watched as the driver got back in the limo. The young man finished crossing the street.

Ciel not knowing what else he could do, took out the business card he had shoved into his pocket, and found the name of the handsome man.

_Sebastian Michaelis _

* * *

Please review! It will motivate me to write faster!_  
_


	2. Half of a Chance Meeting

This is kind of a half chapter to tide people over. ;)

* * *

The slate haired young man went to the doctor several days after the incident. He was almost one hundred percent sure he was completely uninjured, but he wanted that pompous business man to have to pay for something, so the young man decided to go to the doctor. The doctor had told Ciel what Ciel had figured the man would say- that Ciel was perfectly fine and no need to worry about anything. Everything had gone exactly how the Phantomhive had imagined it would go until he was asked to pay the bill for his doctor and he told them the number and contact information of Sebastian. The slate haired man had no idea who this Sebastian was or what he did, but judging by the shocked looks on the nurses, and patients in the waiting area, the supposed business man must be infamous.

"You know Mr. Michaelis?" One of the shocked nurses asked Ciel excitement coming out of her voice.

Ciel would have just ignored her, but it seemed everyone around was listening to their conversation, so he felt as if he couldn't just ignore her and walk away. "No, not really. His driver just almost ran me over, so he offered to cover the cost of the doctor visit," Ciel said, trying to make the man sound as incriminating as possible, but everyone around just smiled and shook their heads in agreement.

"Yes, that sounds like Mr. Michaelis. Such a kind man he is," the young Phantomhive couldn't help the eye roll that happened as a result of the nurses cooing over the handsome, infamous business man.

"Yes, indeed, so kind," the young man could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice, but none of the nurses seemed to notice.

"You are a lucky man," one of the young nurses said, she had red hair and wore huge round glasses that seemed to take up almost half of her face. "That man is a handsome man indeed, yes he is," she said putting both her hands on either side of her face and lightly squishing her cheeks, her face turning slightly red, from goodness knows what thoughts going on in her head.

"Indeed," was the only comment the slate haired boy said as he walked out of the doctor's office. _Who is this Sebastian Michaelis? And why did so many people seem to know him? _These were questions that Ciel had every intention of finding out the answers to.

…

Once home from the doctor's office Ciel got on his laptop and searched the man's name. To the slate haired boy's surprise this 'Sebastian Michaelis' seemed to own half the city of New York. He owned many of the major hotels in New York City. All of the rich and expensive ones, where people from all over the world flocked to, to stay the night there. Ciel had heard of all of these hotels and knew that they were notorious for being completely booked constantly.

He also found out why so many people seemed to know him. He was big with charity, which the young man found hard to believe considering he has a driver that almost runs people over. He ran several charities, but his biggest was probably his cat charity. Apparently the rich man donated millions of dollars a year to cat adoption facilities. And was known to adopt several cats himself.

Ciel found it a bit odd that this man did so much for cats, but he was even more in shock by how rich this man really was. Even when Ciel inherited his parent's fortune, he still wouldn't even be able to hold a candle to this man. The slate haired man sighed and closed his laptop. He really couldn't win against Sebastian if he tried suing him. The frustrated man scowled into the empty air. He hoped he would never have to see the arrogant and ridiculously rich man again. _No matter how handsome. _Ciel thought as he stared at a picture of the man with a small bio under it. Even in the picture the man's eyes still seemed red, although the younger man had figured that to be normal with pictures. _  
_

That night Ciel fell asleep with the image of the rich man fresh in his mind, and for the first time since the night prior to his birthday, he had a peaceful sleep.

…

Ciel had quit his old job that he absolutely hated and found a new one quicker than he expected. He was a waiter at some fancy restaurant that catered to the rich. If nothing else the young man figured his tips would at least be good. He had worked at the place for a little over a week, and so far he had no real complaints. The people he waited on were kind of snobby, but overall good people and most flirted with him and tipped him well.

Ciel had always known he was a pretty good looking lad. Pale, smooth skin, gorgeous straight hair, big blue eyes (although one was always covered) and a small lean figure. Women as well as men found him attractive. He supposed his eye bandage helped in some way. People probably saw him as mysterious and wanted to figure out why he wore that bandage. He scoffed at his own thoughts, people could be so ridiculous.

After he hand finished waiting on this creepy older man who kept saying that Ciel was one of the special and beautiful people, he finally had a break. He took this opportunity to go outside and breathed in some of the cold air, he could feel his lungs start to tighten as he did so. He pulled his inhaler out of his front pocket and inhaled, looking around before hand to make sure no one saw him. Waking himself up slightly. He was feeling tired and overwhelmed as of late, and wasn't excited to hear he had to work again today. This must be the seventh day in a row he worked. No matter what, he never told people that hired him that he had asthma. He didn't want other people's pity. He could do everything on his own.

Ciel saw a flash of raven hair out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see who's head was attached to that hair. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the business man who's driver almost ran him over. Ciel hadn't wanted to run into this man again. He already dealt with enough rich people at the restaurant, he didn't want one more to deal with. It didn't help that Sebastian was wearing a beautiful black suit and looked like a prince in a fairy tale. Ciel could feel his throat start to become dry and swallowed heavily.

"Hey!" the slate haired young man started to call, not knowing exactly what he was planning to say or even do, but he quickly realized his mistake. This man was going into the restaurant Ciel worked at. He couldn't create a scene with this man unless Ciel wanted to loose his job. A job that tipped well and he had only had for less than a week. With some effort Ciel held his tongue. The raven haired man, looked up from the call, and his face contorted into an amused smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Phantomhive," he said smirking at the irritated expression of the younger man. "I see you went to the doctor after all."

Ciel tried to ignore the wealthy business man's comment, but he was coming closer and the slate haired young man didn't know if Sebastian would try to get him fired as revenge for Ciel attempting to get his driver fired. So he sucked up his anger and smiled politely at the man. "Hello, Mr. Michaelis, yes I did, and thank you," the younger man could hear fake that thank you sounded, but he didn't think he could do a better job.

The wealthy man's smirk increased tenfold. "Oh a thank you. Wow, didn't expect that to come out of your pretty mouth. You even addressed me by my name."

Ciel ignored the condescending tone and before he could finish planning his retort he realized that Sebastian had said he had a pretty mouth. The young man didn't know whether to be flattered or pissed, at the comment coming from the handsome man, so he ended up settling somewhere in the middle. "Yes, my pretty little mouth is capable of a lot of things," Ciel meant it as _capable of a lot of things, like cussing you out_, but realized that what he said sounded way more sexual than a silent threat and upon repeating the words in his head his cheeks immediately turned red. "I mean um..." Ciel couldn't think of a way to fix his comment without blatantly telling the rich man to fuck off. Sebastian didn't seem to hear the words Ciel had added after his embarrassing sexual innuendo comment and continued towards the younger man like a wolf stalking his prey. Ciel suddenly felt very small, like a rabbit, and blushed deeper, trying to ignore his increased heart rate.

"Oh really? Like what for instance?" the young man watched as Sebastian approached, the raven haired man's voice getting lower, and for a second Ciel lost the ability to think. The wealthy man's smirk didn't disappear even as he continued walking past the young Phantomhive, into the restaurant. Ciel, too slow to respond, was stunned that this man was flirting with him so much. This man whose driver almost ran him over. He didn't even know Sebastian Michaelis! Or at least that was what Ciel kept repeating in his head to try to will his heart beat to slow and his cheeks to loose some of their embarrassed red tint.

He hated Sebastian Michaelis and the effect the man had on him.

* * *

Next chapter will probably be double the length this one, but I am too lazy to continue this one, plus I want to do a Sebastian POV next chapter.

Anywhoo please review!


	3. A Challenge

Thanks for all the great reviews! :) :) :)

So sorry this took so long I have been a mess and have been doing too much stuff to get my shit done!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, pinching the bridge of his nose shortly after as he felt a headache attack him. His driver, Bardory, had stopped the limo again, for about the fifth time that night alone. All Sebastian could do was hope he hadn't run a pedestrian over, again. Like his annoying driver did last week. Sebastian wasn't even sure the guy actually had a license, but nonetheless, he couldn't fire him. Bard had been a decorated soldier, something very few people knew about the man. Sebastian always liked to have people around him that knew how to kill someone. After all, a man as rich as himself never knew when he might need protection. Still, Bard was one of his most annoying employees and Finnian was a close second. The raven haired man looked at his watch. The limousine had been stopped for five minutes already, that could only mean that Bard ran someone over, or decided to stop for a snack, once again, without telling Sebastian, once again. The rich man could feel the pain in his head increase. _Why am I always surrounded by idiots? _Was something he found himself thinking constantly, like right now for instance, and the thought was always accompanied by a horrid headache whenever Bard or Finny were in his presence. He figured he should get out of the car and make sure that if someone was ran over, that someone still had a pulse, because if not then Sebastian was in for a rough night. Covering up a hit and run wasn't something he did often, but it was something he did, and he didn't feel like burying a body tonight. He wanted to rest.

Before opening the car door Sebastian looked to his left and right, out the windows at the restaurants near by, trying to see if Bard had gone into one of them. Not seeing a mop of blonde hair the raven haired man decided he better exit and make sure no one was killed, if so it won't do well to have witnesses. As soon as he opened the door he heard voices and sighed in relief. _Good, I won't have to bury a body tonight._

"Bard, why have we stopped for so long?" Sebastian asked, mostly to make his driver realize that he needed to get his useless butt back in the limo and drive Sebastian home. As he was stepping out of the door he saw that his stupid driver was talking to someone. The man Bard was talking to was shorter than Sebastian himself, and had a lean, sexy frame, but what really drew Sebastian to the young man were his eyes, or lack there of. Only one of his eyes showed, a big beautiful blue eye that shined with anger and irritation. The other one was covered by what appeared to be..._is this guy wearing a fucking eye patch?_ Sebastian thought to himself looking at the young man before him. The young man was indeed wearing an eye patch, and the rich man smirked inwardly to himself. His stupid driver, that constantly ran people over, now almost ran someone over who was wearing an eye patch and a white button down shirt, in December. Sebastian half wondered if he was sleeping. Not wanting to be rude to someone, especially a handsome young man, even one wearing an eye patch, he apologized for interrupting and asked for the young male's name.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian tried to mask the look of slight shock that spread over his features upon hearing the name. He remembered the Phantomhives, they used to run a toy factory and the toys were very good quality so Sebastian sold them in his gift shops. He remembered hearing about their murders. The raven haired man knew that the news was incorrect in saying it was just a robbery gone wrong. He couldn't believe that this was the Phantomhive boy, he had sometimes asked Vincent about his son to be polite, and remembered hearing about the child's many health problems, such as asthma, and a scarred right eye. If Sebastian recalled the story correctly the young man before him had gotten the scarred eye when he was about two. His babysitter at that time supposedly had an undiagnosed mental disorder and when Ciel wouldn't stop watching Barney long enough to eat dinner she dragged a knife down his face, with the same knife that she used to make dinner apparently. When Vincent had told the story to Sebastian several years later he still seemed to harbor extreme anger towards the girl that he made sure got committed.

"And your driver here almost ran me over!" the younger man exclaimed angrily. The rich man had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes at the young man before him. And instead tried to humor him.

"Bard, you almost ran him over?" he asked his driver already knowing the answer. His driver just rubbed the back of his head and admitted to almost running the Phantomhive boy over. He didn't actually care, sure the Phantomhive was handsome, even with an eye patch, but even if Bard had ran this man over, it wouldn't have made Sebastian lose a wink of sleep. Or at least that is what he thought until he pictured the young man before him, dead on the road, and then decided that maybe he did care. _But only a little._

Sebastian, used to this, plastered on a fake smile and apologized to the Phantomhive. Ready to get back in the limousine and go to his home already, but knowing he had to deal with the situation at hand. To the raven haired man's surprise the young male rolled his visible eye at Sebastian's apology. He wasn't used to someone not even trying to hide their annoyance in his presence. Usually when in situations like this the person would be pissed until they saw the rich man step out of the car and then they would stutter an apology at getting in Sebastian's way. Presumably afraid of the consequences of pissing the rich man off. The slate haired young man in front of him was different though, standing up to Sebastian and even having the audacity to roll his eye at him. The raven haired man's inner smirk widened at the challenge. To this the Phantomhive challenged him even more. Telling Sebastian to fire his driver, which he had thought about doing on several occasions, but hearing it from some young man that he didn't even know irritated him slightly. This Phantomhive boy certainly had some arrogance, to tell one of the richest people in New York to fire an employee. Sebastian had to hold back raising one of his eyebrows at the demand.

Sebastian's fake smile left his face as he answered the young man. He was growing tired of this game and wanted to leave. Before leaving he decided it'd be best to offer the young man his business card. In case Ciel ever decided to start the toy company back up again, Sebastian wanted to be on good terms with the slate haired man.

The response Sebastian got from giving the Phantomhive his business card was not one he was used to. The little brat threatened him. With a lawsuit. To this Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. The young man before him really was full of arrogance. To think anyone in the United States could win a lawsuit against Sebastian let alone some poor young man wearing an eye patch, was ludicrous, to say the least.

"I look forward to it. However, I feel inclined to warn you that I have more lawyers than you could ever even dream of having, but if you insist on wasting your time by suing me, then be my guest, I won't stop you," Sebastian said to the young man before him, without waiting for a response he went back into his limousine and could feel his face contort into the biggest smirk. _A challenge. _Was what went through Sebastian's mind when thinking of the handsome young man. Oh he loved feisty people who challenged him, although Sebastian would most certainly be the winner. He was one hell of a business man after all.

…

All the way back to his place he kept imagining the young man. The man's beautiful exposed blue eye, the man's lean build, the man's interesting style of dress. Sebastian played the scene where the young Phantomhive had challenged him over and over in his head. He found he couldn't remove his smirk from his features upon imagining the young man. The young man certainly had spunk, and wasn't afraid of Sebastian's wealth and status, something far from normal. Sebastian was looking forward to seeing the young man again, and breaking his spirits. No one could challenge the raven haired man for long, eventually the slate haired man would give in to.

Once he arrived back at his home he sent for Finnian. "Mr. Sebastian, you called for me?" Finny addressed his employer smiling his usual goofy grin and speaking too loudly.

"Yes, I would like you to find out all you can on a Ciel Phantomhive, especially where he works. I might want to make a visit to him soon," Sebastian said to the hyper blonde boy. Finnian was both the gardener and a tech genius. He could hack into just about anything, it wouldn't take more than a few minutes for Finny to find where the Phantomhive worked, lived, who his friends were, anything about him would take mere seconds to find with Finny behind the computer.

At Sebastian's request the blonde gave an inquisitive look, but asked no questions, "Yes sir!" he said mock saluting the rich man then scurried off to find what he could about the slate haired young man.

The wealthy man couldn't blame Finny's confused look. He himself was a bit flabbergasted. He never took enough of an interest in someone to have Finny use his tech skills. The only time he would have Finny use the computer for him would be to incriminate someone and knock out some competition. Sebastian didn't know why he cared so much about the Phantomhive, but he did, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he found out at least something about Ciel.

…

Finny was by Sebastian again shortly, although it had taken longer than what Sebastian would have guessed. Finny hand his hands on his knees and breathing slightly faster than normal, as soon as he found the information Sebastian wanted he must have ran to find the man. Finally, Finny raised his head and looked at the rich man. The raven haired man said nothing but stared at the blonde with his eyebrow slightly raised, waiting for the information Finny had found.

"Ciel Phantomhive doesn't use social networking sites apparently," Finny said still slightly out of breath and with a surprised and somewhat irritated expression on his face at the saying the comment. Sebastian could help raising his eyebrow even higher before he caught himself. _A young man that doesn't use any social networking sites, that is odd indeed._

_ "_Well, did you at least find out where he works?" Sebastian asked growing impatient with the blonde before him not immediately telling him where the young man works. Finnian nodded his head so quickly the raven haired man mildly wondered if his neck was going to break from the sudden movements. Sebastian just stared at Finny, an eyebrow raised to show he was waiting for the answer.

"He works at a restaurant Uptown, Belviews, is the name of it. He recently quit his last job and got a job at this restaurant lately he has been working everyday, although he might cut his hours a bit."

The rich man was surprised at that, "He doesn't go to university?"

Finnian shook his head in response. "The reason he is working so much is to save for university I think, it said something like that on his resume."

Sebastian just nodded in response, "Alright Finny, that is enough information. Thank you."

The blonde immediately skipped away and back to his post, while Sebastian thought up a plan to visit the young Phantomhive at his place of employment.

…

As the wealthy man lay alone in his king sized bed his mind kept imagining the young man's face, with his deep blue eye angry and begging for a challenge. Begging for someone to put him in his place. Sebastian smirked at the thought, he could most definitely put the slate haired man in his place. And they would both enjoy it.

His eyebrows furrowed but his smirk widened slightly. He shouldn't be think about the young man that way, but lightly thinking about the young man withering beneath him and letting out luscious moans had the rich man's cock grow hard. He didn't know why, but the Phantomhive was working his way into Sebastian's every thought, he had some kind of hold on the raven haired man, and Sebastian wasn't sure he liked it. He debated for a second if going to where the young man works is the right move, but the way his mind kept imagining that big blue eye glazing over with lust, Sebastian knew he had to visit him. He had to put the young man in his place and make him squirm with ecstasy. Oh yes he would make Ciel his, at least for a night.

…

It had been over a week since he had seen the Phantomhive. He remembered the smirk that graced his features when the bill from the doctor had arrived. _So the boy had gone after all. _

He knew the boy would make some kind of move, Sebastian just hadn't known what it was going to be. Now, Sebastian didn't become so successful because he was stupid, he knew that the young man had wanted to make Sebastian pay, for presumably not firing Bard, who almost ran him over. The bill wasn't very expensive and if Sebastian knew anything (which he knew a lot) the Phantomhive probably wasn't completely satisfied with his small revenge. The rich man of course paid the bill with out any qualms. He was actually intrigued that the boy hadn't just given up and had actually attempted to get back at the rich man. Sebastian hoped he wasn't wasting his time by going to the young man's work place, and so far Ciel had proved it would be an interesting trip.

A smirk almost akin to a sneer appeared on Sebastian's face as he got in his limousine and headed to where the young man worked.

...

Today the rich man had a business meeting, seeing as how he always found them trivial and boring, he thought a good way to spice it up would be to add an unfamiliar face to the mix.

He had it all planned out. He would go to where the Phantomhive worked and request that Ciel be his waiter for the evening then watch the sparks fly as the young man got pissed and irritated.

Sebastian was no fool, he made sure to have a business meeting with someone who didn't speak English, just in case the young Phantomhive said something that would reflect negatively upon the wealthy man. He doubted the Phantomhive would act so unprofessional, but was prepared just in case.

..

When he had arrived the object of his interest was already outside, a quick movement from his pocket to his mouth and a deep breath let Sebastian know the young man hadn't grown out of his asthma. He looked like he was trying to hide his inhaler however, which made Sebastian immediately curious. The smirk that had left his face returned tenfold upon seeing how the young man looked around, after immediately shoving the inhaler in his pocket.

_This is going to be fun_.

He thought, the smirk never leaving his face. He wasn't going to give the young man an asthma attack this time, but perhaps some other time. He definitely had plans to rattle the Phantomhive.

Once the limo was parked he stepped out trying to draw a little attention to himself so he could see the look on the young man's face when he saw him. He wanted to see those big blue eyes widen to the point where they took up half of the young man's face and then watch as the boy's face quickly contorted into a scowl. He had played how the boy would react over and over again in his mind, sure that this would be the result, so when he heard a loud "hey!" coming from the young man's direction Sebastian's eyebrows shot up a little in surprise. He wasn't even facing the man, turned away from him to close his car door, but the slate haired man had already spotted him.

Sebastian was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see the angry look of shock on the other man's face. However, when he faced the man he made sure he had a mischievous smirk in place to torment him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Phantomhive," Sebastian watched as the man's irritation seemed to increase with every word from Sebastian's lips. "I see you went to the doctor after all."

To Sebastian's surprise the young boy had actually thanked him, even if it was the most fake 'thank you' he had ever heard in his life. So the Phantomhive was going to be polite, presumably so he wouldn't get in trouble with his boss. Sebastian realized this was going to be more fun than he originally thought. Now he could flirt with the handsome young thing before him, and Ciel wouldn't try to cuss him out or cause a scene. Oh yes, Sebastian liked his plan to visit the young man very much.

"Oh a thank you. Wow, didn't expect that to come out of your pretty mouth. You even addressed me by my name," Sebastian didn't even try to hide his smirk. He watched as the other man's face went from angry, to shocked, to confused, and back to angry again in all of a few seconds.

"Yes, my pretty little mouth is capable of a lot of things," the young thing before him responded, and Sebastian's eyebrows raised a little at the remark, but his smirk increased. He realized that as soon as the young man said it, that he had meant something completely different to what the comment sounded like. Ciel's face went red as a beet, and he quickly looked away from the rich man's gaze. The Phantomhive tried to correct himself by adding something or the other, but Sebastian hadn't really listened after that. Hearing what the young thing said and then seeing the adorable blush that graced his features after saying made the rich man's mind immediately went to imagining the boy naked in front of him, and he could feel his member get sligtly hard.

"Oh really? Like what for instance?" Just for a few seconds the man had forgotten they were in public and could feel his voice deepen with lust as he approached the younger man, ready to ravish him. He quickly went back to reality though, and remembering that they were in public smoothly walked past Ciel and into the restaurant. He never imagined the young man would have such an influence on him. It was as if they had this bond, Sebastian had been sexually attracted to others before, but not like this. Not where the young man plagued his thoughts constantly, not to where he would go through the trouble of trying to find his work place.

The wealthy man wondered if he should still request Ciel as a waiter, but decided he wanted to tease the young thing as much as possible, to try to illicit another look like he had gotten outside the restaurant. He had to be careful though, this young man had some kind of hold on him. He requested the waiter and was sat at a table, he thought of Ciel as he waited for the person he was having a meeting with to arrive. Hoping that maybe he would get to tease the Phantomhive a little more before the lunch meeting started.

_Let the games begin_.

* * *

Well how was Sebastian's first point of view chapter? If y'all like it I'll do more, if y'all hate it well then maybe I won't but I like it soooooo... who knows?

Anywhoo please review.


	4. Hungry Eyes

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter is a little rushed cause I am really busy, plus I am working on something else right now, but still wanted you guys to have something.

Sorry if there are any typos or anything! I really am sorry for taking so long to update, and I'll try to update faster in the future! I promise. Blame work and finals!

* * *

Ciel was pissed, which wasn't exactly something uncommon with him, but he was _really_ pissed, like I-will-kill-everything-you-love kind of pissed. _Sebastian._ That man was really starting to make Ciel want to go on a killing spree. The memory of what Ciel had said jumped back into his mind and he could feel his blush creep back up to his face. _Damn that man!_ Ciel was used to doing the humiliating, not being humiliated! All Ciel knew at this point was that he hated the man, and there was no way in hell that he would be his waiter. Ciel was a proud man, he'd quit before he'd ever be that demon's waiter.

He sighed, his break was over. He needed to get back to work.

All the way back to his post in the restaurant, the Phantomhive just kept picturing that smug smile, on that rich bastard's face. He couldn't remember feeling such a hatred to a man since his parents died, but there was also another feeling Ciel couldn't place that he felt too when it came to Sebastian. Ciel could remember the rush of excitement that over-took him when Sebastian moved closer and closer to Ciel. The blue-eyed young man recalled hearing his heart beat pounding in his head. Ciel had never known of a man having _that_ kind of hold over him. He didn't understand it. Ciel also didn't like the hunger that seemed to be radiating off Sebastian when he was moving closer and closer to Ciel. It made the man feel like the raven wanted to devour him. Ciel suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine at the reverie. This Sebastian Michaelis scared and excited him, but dammit all Ciel hated that stupid man!

He was almost back to his post in the restaurant now, knowing he'd have to pretend to be smiley and cheerful after that encounter just made his mood sour, but he had to do this. He couldn't back out now, he needed this job.

_As long as I don't have to wait on that cu-_, Ciel's thought was cut short as he saw the man he currently despised the most at one of _his_ tables. _Fuck!_ Was the only thought that ran through Ciel's mind at the current moment as he looked away from the man. He had said he would quit before waiting on Sebastian, but he also knew that he needed this job. He looked at Sebastian again, trying to gauge the danger. Safer to wait on this demon, or safer to quit his job? Sebastian seemed to look up and meet Ciel's eyes at that moment and smirked. Ciel knew this man was just trying to get a rise out of him and piss him off. Ciel knew that this man was challenging him, but his pride wouldn't let him back down from a challenge. He would wait on this pompous man, and that rich bastard had better leave a good tip! Ciel plastered on one of his beautiful, yet unbelievably fake, smiles that he wore when waiting on customers, and slowly but surely made his way over the raven.

"Mr. Michaelis, what a pleasant surprise, what can I get for you today?" Ciel asked, making his tone light and carefree even though he was seething on the inside.

"Oh my, using your manner again today, I'm impressed," the rich man smirked, and Ciel had to work really hard at the smile to keep it plastered to his face. He could do this, he wouldn't give into this man's game.

"Thank you," he managed through clenched teeth. "Is there anything I can get for you today?" the blue-eyed young man watched as the raven's smirk widened and he could feel a nervousness growing in his belly, but like hell he would show the nerves he felt on his face. He made sure his face remained politely fake. He could feel the danger at the question he had just asked as the raven's broad smirk wouldn't diminish.

"What do you think I want?" Sebastian asked, his voice slightly deeper than before, and Ciel had to suppress a shudder. He remembered to think before he spoke this time so as not to put his foot in his mouth.

"Ice water, and our most expensive meal?" Ciel didn't pause long enough for Sebastian to answer, just long enough for the rich man to raise an eyebrow in question, "Coming right up!"

Ciel walked away quickly not seeing the wide smirk on the raven's face. Sure he wanted to make the man pay, and the more expensive the meal the higher the tip is supposed to be, but he didn't want to stick around and fall into Sebastian's trap. That man was sneaky and knew how to rile Ciel up.

The Phantomhive made his way over to the kitchen to put the order of lobster in, taking his time. He knew he couldn't take too long to bring the man water but he was going to take his damn time.

Once he had put the order in, and was done getting the water he was finally going back to Sebastian. _Only five minutes,_ he sighed. Even when he tried to be a crappy waiter he still managed to get the job done rather quickly. Or that is what he thought until he looked at Sebastian's table where another man along with Sebastian was sitting and the raven turned to Ciel to smirk, and Ciel tripped on nothing and almost split the water onto himself. Which he would have done had Sebastian not jumped up from his seat and grabbed the cup of water and Ciel himself to keep both from falling over.

Ciel looked up to the face only inches from his own and upon seeing the man's trademark smirk willed his creeping blush to go away. He didn't want to start blushing in the arms of this man!

"Thank you..." the blue-eyed young man mumbled as quietly as he possibly could looking anywhere but the face in front of him, Sebastian _still_ holding him.

"Mmm, my pleasure," he whispered in return. The whisper so intense Ciel felt like he could feel it in his bones and had to work on breathing evenly to keep his face from breaking out into a violent blush.

"Hehm, hehm," the sound of someone clearing his throat made Sebastian finally let go and let Ciel stand back upright. A scowl plastered on his features at just be "rescued" by the rich man.

"_My apologies Louis, just helping out a clumsy waiter,_" Sebastian said smirking. Ciel raised an eyebrow at that. _French?_ The rich man was speaking French, a language Ciel was fluent in, although this arrogant man in front of him seemed to think he wasn't.

"_No problem, Americans like that boy probably don't even know how to walk in a straight line,"_ the man snickered. _"Now lets get back to business."_

Ciel had to pin his arm by his side to keep himself from slapping both of them. How dare they? And for them to just assume he didn't know French because he was an American was an arrogance all its own. He knew he should walk away from them as soon as possible, so he wouldn't say something he'd regret later, but he couldn't help saying something.

"_Can this clumsy waiter, who can't walk in a straight line, get you something to drink sir?"_ Ciel smiled, a genuine smile laced with smugness at the shock on both of the men's faces. The man who only spoke French didn't seem to recover from his shock even as he ordered. The raven haired man just smirked and looked at Ciel.

"Yes, we would like Pinot Girgio, a bottle," he continued his smirking, all the surprise gone from his face. Ciel's smug smile wavered on his face because of how fast the rich man recovered but he kept it in place as he left to go put in the order.

The rest of the dinner was more or less uneventful. Ciel watched as Sebastian made the made having dinner with him drunk by pouring him glass after glass of wine. The Phantomhive ignored the unwarranted and unwelcomed jealousy at watching the raven have dinner with another man. Once the man was throughly drunk Sebastian propositioned a business venture and got no argument or complaint. The drunkard sighed the contract Sebastian had with him, the sly bastard, and then they paid and left. Ciel's tip had been grand. Sebastian had left him over one hundred dollars. He was very tempted to rufuse the money but decided if the man was stupid enough to tip him that well then he didn't deserve the money like Ciel did.

Ciel didn't know what to make of the raven haired man, he figured that he would've harassed him the whole time like Sebastian had when they were outside of the restaurant, but he was quiet and calm and the only mischief he seemed to raise was to swindle that man. Ciel ignored the slight feeling of disappointment he felt at Sebastian not hitting on him. As much as the young man wanted to deny it, he was attrached to the raven. At least physically, he hated his personality though. He didn't know what to do about this, whether he should even make a move towards the man. He wasn't afraid of rejection or anything, he wasn't a child, more like he was afraid of liking this man even more. Ciel had never been so physically attrached to someone before, just the aura alone the man gave off was intoxicating, Ciel knew better than to loose himself to someone like that.

After his shift had gotten out he began looking around for another job, he didn't want to be where he might stumble into the man that has this hold on him. He went into a rather nice hotel hoping to find a front desk opening.

"Why yes! Actually we do!" a girl partically squealed at him. "We are even hiring on the spot right now, do you want me to go get the boss to see if he will approve of you?" She asked in her same ridiculously high pitched voice. Ciel just nodded and she ran off. He could feel himself relax a bit, if he got this job he wouldn't have to worry about Michaelis knowing where he worked. He wouldn't have to worry about looking into those deep eyes that almost seemed red, that made his face heat up and his heart race. Yes, if Ciel had it his way he would never run into Sebastian again.

The girl caming running back to him, smiling way too much. "He said he'll see you! His office is right down this hallway first door to your left," Ciel nodded as she pointed me down a private hallway blocked off from guests. He was surprised at how well this was working out, normally things don't work out like this for him. He almost let himself smile. As he reached the first door, and opened it. When he looked at the boss he stomach dropped. The somewhat pleasant expression he had on his face disappeared entirely, to be replaced by a scowl. His heart rate picked up rapidly.

It was Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel didn't like the hungry look he had in his red tinted eyes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Bitter

So remember that joke I made about updating sooner and more often? Ha funny right?

Yeah, sorry, I really have been busy. Plus I am having trouble figuring out how I want this story to progress so I've been avoiding updating, in case I go in a direction I don't like.

So I thought about making this a lemon, but I feel like it is still too early in the story for that, so nothing too hot in this chapter. I'll try to make the next one hotter, especially since it'll be in Sebby's POV. But the chapters after this one (and maybe the next one) with have much more action in them, like hot action.

Ciel's point of view can be frustrating to write sometimes, because I really, REALLY, don't want to make him too OOC, but I also don't want to make him super prude, and I need his point of view for the story to really progress, so yeah... I am a procrastinator.

* * *

Ciel felt actual fear for the first time in many years. He couldn't escape those eyes that looked red in the florescent lighting. He just watched stunned by shock as Sebastian's lips stretched in a smirk that didn't even appear human. Ciel had no real reason to be afraid, he knew that, plus now he knew that this _demon_ ran this place he had no desire for a job there, but yet his heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his mind was telling him to get the hell out of there. Afraid of doing something he might regret.

"I should have known," the young Phantomhive said, eyes downcast now to avoid that hungry stare, and he was working hard to keep his voice steady, and breathing slowly to try to will his heart beat to slow. He didn't know what else he could say, his mind wasn't working properly, but he really _should_ have known. Hadn't he looked up Sebastian Michaelis after first meeting him? He knew this man owned several hotels in New York, the blue-eyed young man just didn't bother to try to find out which ones. Not wanting to look up and meet those hungry eyes again, but he let his pride dictate what he did, so he rose his eyes to look at the smirking man before him. This man always seemed to have a smirk when looking at Ciel.

Before Ciel knew what was happening Sebastian was right next to him, breathing in his ear, whilst Ciel's eyes still remained focused, somewhat desperately, on the now empty desk in front of him.

"I'm surprised," Sebastian's voice was smooth and soft against his ear and the young Phantomhive had to work much harder than he would like to admit to keep from shuddering under the feeling. "I figured you knew all about me," the voice continued whispering in his ear, and Ciel just remained still even as a pink tongue came out to lick his ear. At the sensation he jumped, he sense finally returning he jumped to the side, away from the raven haired man, and turned on his heel and slapped Sebastian so quickly that even he was surprised at his own actions.

"How dare you?" he yelled at the man, refusing to remember how good that tongue had felt, and how it could probably do many, many more things.

The rich man seemed to compose himself quickly after being slapped, the shock on his face disappearing, only to be replaced with an even more unsettling smirk than the one he had shown the young man earlier. "How dare I?" he asked in a voice so smooth in reminded Ciel of honey. "How dare I?" he repeated in an amused tone smirk growing as well as Ciel's feelings of dread along with a feeling he couldn't believe was excitement. No, this rich man did not excite him. This rich man could not excite him, Ciel simply wouldn't allow it.

"Yes, how dare you?" Ciel stated again, fury having mostly abated his voice now. He looked directly into Sebastian's eyes at saying this, face only a mere few inches apart and instantly knew he shouldn't have done this when the amused look on Sebastian's face seemed to somehow increase.

The rich man quickly grabbed Ciel, hands hugging around Ciel's waist and pulling him forward and into a deep kiss. Even though Sebastian had done the action extremely fast, the kiss was not a smashing of the lips. It was almost soft and while not gentle, it wasn't unpleasant. Ciel refused to respond to the kiss however, hands pushing against Sebastian's chest the rich man not even responding. Ciel continued to try to pull away even when Sebastian moved one of his hands from Ciel's waist, to rest on the back of the young man's head pulling him deeper into the kiss. At this action Ciel tried to pull away. Yes, this man was a good kisser, and yes the kiss felt pleasant, but Ciel was not about to go along with something he didn't want. He was a Phantomhive after all.

He tugged harder trying to pull out of the kiss, ignoring the electricity that seemed to pass through him at Sebastian holding and kissing him. He would not have this. He would not kiss a _man_. He tried harder to pull away attempting to escape the pleasant feelings that were invading his body at Sebastian's touch.

Finally the rich man loosened his grip on Ciel's head and the young man took the opportunity to pull his mouth away from the other man's. "Stop this!" He shouted at Sebastian now that he could finally speak, trying to pry both of Sebastian's hands off his waist, the other one returning after letting go of Ciel's head.

"Why should I?" the raven haired man asked, amused smirk never leaving his face, and Ciel doubted his angry look would cause the rich man's amusement to diminish. Anger coursed through Ciel, he hated this man! So arrogant as to force Ciel into a kiss and then refuse to let go even when he was practically ordered by Ciel to do it. Ciel was used to people following his orders, minus his cousin Lizzy and her parents and brother, everyone else always did what Ciel told them, even if he was their subordinate. He didn't like how this man went against his orders. He felt Sebastian's grip slacken, seeming to be waiting for an answer from Ciel, and he took the opportunity to pull away, out of the raven haired man's arms.

The Phantomhive ignored the loss of heat and the want to go back into the other man's arms and prepared to slap the man again, only this time Sebastian caught his wrist as he swung his hand forward. Amused look finally leaving his face only to be replaced by something that resembled exasperation.

"You really are a brat, aren't you?" He asked Ciel, still holding onto his wrist. Ciel could feel his anger continue to escalate, almost to the point where he was seeing red. This man kisses Ciel against his will and then calls him a brat? Ciel couldn't fathom the audacity of this man before him.

When Ciel didn't respond, too angry to think of a proper thing to say Sebastian sighed and let go of Ciel's wrist. Amused look still not returning. "I suppose I should offer you the job after kissing you like that," he said, and although he still had the look of someone annoyed from dealing with a child, Ciel could see the corners of his mouth turn up almost into one of his amused smirks.

"As if I would ever take a job from you after what you did!" the Phantomhive had finally found his voice again and as he practically screamed the words at Sebastian he could hear the fury in them. How he wished he had been able to slap the man a second time. Without waiting for another arrogant remark from the raven haired man, Ciel stormed out of his office, past the girl at the front desk, ignoring her questions about where he received the job or not.

..

When he made it back to his apartment his fury had only escalated. If he couldn't beat that man with physical strength, then he'd just have to beat him at something else. Tomorrow the blue-eyed boy would quit his job at the stupid restaurant. He would use the money he had saved up and promise some of his parents' money once he inherited it to get a lawyer. A good lawyer, a lawyer that could bring down the man Ciel hated. The man he burned with revenge to hurt. It wasn't the same revenge he felt towards his parents' murderer. This wasn't the kind of revenge where he wanted the man dead, this wasn't where he wanted to rip the man's heart out, torture him and hear him scream in agony. No, this was a more civilized revenge. He wanted to humiliate Sebastian.

He wanted to prevent that man's amused smirk from ever gracing his features when it came to Ciel.

The young Phantomhive may not be the most physically strong person. Short and thin, he was no match when it came to Sebastian in terms of physical strength, but he was very smart. He had been studying the ways of business since his parents had passed. He knew the corporate game, and he knew what a major lawsuit against Sebastian Michaelis could do to his business. Ciel smirked, he would win. He would humiliate this man just as this man had done to him.

Ciel would quit his job so he could focus on bringing Sebastian down. He wouldn't rest until he saw the man cry. Yes, Ciel would bring the man down, so he would never have to face him again. Never have to remember how much his heart raced. How excited he was when Sebastian kissed him. How hard he had to fight with himself not to kiss him back.

He would never let himself fall for a _man_, let alone a man as arrogant as Michaelis was. He was not about to be some rich man's plaything. To use as he pleased and then toss aside when something better came along.

No, he wouldn't let Sebastian kiss him ever again, unless it was to kiss his feet in apology.

* * *

Next chapter will be in Sebastian's point of view. That horny rascal.

Sorry this chapter was so short, I really want to do Sebastian's POV before I progress too much farther in the story.

If you review I promise, super duper promise, to update this within two weeks. Even if I have to miss all my classes. I will make it happen!


	6. Laughter

So this story was originally supposed to be under 10000 words, well that didn't happen. It'd say we are about a third or half way through the story right now. I still can't decide if I want it to be more dramatic or more on the humorous side. So you choose! If I go with dramatic I can probably make it longer, but if I go with humorous it might be more fun to read, so I don't know. What do you think?

Also in case you haven't figured it out yet. There is a pattern- two Ciel POV chapters and then one Sebby POV chapter that rolls everything into one, with very little story progression in the Sebby POVs.

Tada! Super busy, but made time to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy Sebastian's point of view!

* * *

No matter how hard he tried Sebastian Michaelis could not get rid of the amused smirk that rather seemed to be plastered on his face. _His _kitten was just far too amusing. He watched as said boy practically marched over to his table, looking as if he was going to set the place ablaze. Sebastian's entertainment only grew when the boy finally reached his table and donned an extremely irritated smile, as if trying to not seem affected by the rich man.

"Mr. Michaelis, what a pleasant surprise, what can I get for you today?"

Sebastian was tempted to make some smart remark in which he replied, "You. I'll have you today," but thought better of it. His kitten was clearly already seething, and not doing a very good job of hiding it, he didn't want to cost the young man his job. Still he couldn't resist teasing him.

"Oh my, using your manners again today, I'm impressed," when Sebastian said this he could clearly see Ciel grind his teeth in irritation. As the boy repeated the question he had just previously asked. This time Sebastian couldn't help himself. He just had to pick on the kitten, especially when his little kitten's fur was standing on edge, ready to rip him to shreds. Oh how he loved cats.

Sebastian couldn't help his disappointment with Ciel's response to his question- "What do you think I want?" But he kept his smirk in place at the boy's response, although he couldn't keep his eyebrow from rising in response to the answer.

Clearly his kitten was trying to use his claws, but the poor thing didn't do a very good job at using them. And while Sebastian would've preferred to ravish the young man right there in the restaurant he was perfectly content to play their little game. For the time being anyway. Soon Ciel Phantomhive would be his.

Since he had met the young man he had been drawn to him, he couldn't ignore the bond he felt towards the blue-eyed boy, or hide the intrigue. The Phantomhive was at the very least entertaining and Sebastian's body was just itching to ravish him. To pull the slender boy into his arms and trail kisses down his neck. Ravish his sensitive areas that he was sure would make the young man moan in pleasure, or purr. Yes, as far as he was concerned Ciel was already his, and Sebastian took what he wanted. He was rich and successful, he knew how the world worked. In this world you take what you want. He just had to wait until his kitten warmed up to him, he didn't want to frighten him after all.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Louis Beauclerc, a french man whom he was having a business lunch with finally arrived. He didn't much care for Mr. Beauclerc, he often insisted on Sebastian referring to him by his first name, no matter how often the raven haired man tried to refuse. Yet, this man ran rather prosperous hotels in France, so he would make nice. Before Mr. Beauclerc had time to do more than sit down, the blue-eyed boy was already back with Sebastian's water.

The rich man could feel the irritation leave him upon looking at Ciel's rather confused face. His amused smirk coming back as he forgot about his guest and focused his attention on the lovely waiter in front of him. When their eyes met Ciel stumbled and Sebastian's reflexes kicked in. He quickly grabbed the boy and the cup of water, and set the cup of water on the table without the waiter in his arms noticing. For a moment Sebastian thought he was going to loose his composure, to have the object of his sinful desire already in his arms the raven had to visibly restrain himself from taking the boy right then and there. The boy's blush not helping to sedate his desire. With Ciel in his arms he could smell him, he smelled sweet like sugar, but there also seemed to be a spice to him that Sebastian couldn't place, his entertainment, and arousal growing as Ciel's blush deepened. Although Sebastian had to let go of the boy soon, already feeling blood rushing to his neither regions at just holding the young man in his arms.

"Thank you..." Ciel trailed off, and Sebastian remembered they were in public, and that Sebastian was in a business meeting.

"My pleasure," the raven whispered to his Ciel, watching how the young man was averting his eyes. When Mr. Beauclerc cleared his throat Sebastian finally let go. This was the time for business, not pleasure. Still, when he turned back to his business partner he couldn't help but utter remarks about Ciel's clumsiness to Mr. Beauclerc, confident that his kitten only knew one language, so he was shocked how Ciel answered back in perfect french after Mr. Beauclerc joined in on the teasing. He was sure the blue-eyed boy saw the surprise on his face, but it quickly disappeared only to be replaced with his trademark smirk that always seemed to be directed at Ciel.

Once the rich man ordered his wine, Ciel hurried off to fetch it, Sebastian staring at Ciel's bottom as he walked away. The Phantomhive had already seduced him simply by being a clumsy brat. The raven pinched the bridge of his nose, a tired look appearing on his face. What was he doing? At the very least this boy was too young for him. He was in his early thirties and the boy couldn't be older than twenty. Still he watched Ciel walk away and with each step the young man took Sebastian tried, unsuccessfully, to pry his eyes away from that seemingly perfect bottom.

Once Ciel had come and gone with the wine Sebastian focused on getting the man in front of him throughly drunk, wishing it was his kitten instead. The rich man imagined Ciel being drunk would be a very entertaining sight. However, he quickly threw thoughts like that out of his mind and pretended as if he couldn't see the young man watching them as the drunken man in front of him signed the business contract without even a question. Of course Sebastian knew this would happen. He had lunch with this man several times before and yet the idiot still didn't seem wise to his ways. He couldn't stand idiots, and had to fight the temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose again. Nonetheless, he was happy to have his contract signed, and ready to get away from this drunk man, even at the cost of leaving his kitten. He pulled one hundred dollars and a few one dollar bills out of his pocket and set them on the table for Ciel after he paid escorting Mr. Beauclerc out of the restaurant.

Once he had seen Mr. Beauclerc to his limo Sebastian was tempted to go back into the restaurant and play with his kitten some more, but decided against it, he had work that needed to be done. He slowly got into his limo, not excited to leave his new interest's place of employment and sped off to his hotel. He had a lot of paper work that needed done, along with hiring a few people for front desk positions. He had already let Ciel distract him far too much.

..

To say Sebastian was shocked would be an understatement. The raven haired man was absolutely flabbergasted. He had just finished with most of his paper work and looked up mindlessly at the televisions with the image from the security cameras he had in his office and his eyes zeroed in on the screen that showed the front desk. _His_ Ciel was there. In his own hotel! Sebastian had no idea what to make of this. Was the man here to see him? Did the blue-eyed boy even know that Sebastian owned this hotel?

Sebastian just watched as Ciel talked to the girl, the boy had a clearly fake and polite smile on his face, and the raven could feel his excitement growing. Oh how'd he love to rip that fake smile right off his face, to be replaced with any other genuine emotion. Ciel was always more fun when he was genuine, even if it was mostly just annoyance and irritation that he was genuine with. His eyes turned back to the girl, Sebastian hired her and didn't even remember her name, although he could remember all her previous employers and exactly how long she had worked for all of them, she was walking away from Ciel and out of view of the cameras.

Once she was out of view Sebastian's eyes were immediately back on the blue-eyed boy, even though he wore an eye-patch it was rather surprising how little people seemed bothered by it. Even Sebastian himself hadn't been all too surprised, still it probably lessened the shock with his slate hair covering most of it. Most people thought it was probably just some weird fashion statement, but the raven knew that the young man was hiding a scar. That only made his curiosity and attraction towards the boy grow. He wanted to rip the eye patch off, see the other brilliant blue eye staring up at him. Of course that was something he wouldn't try for awhile, he doubted Ciel would appreciate someone exposing a part of him that he clearly wished to keep hidden.

A knock on his office door startled Sebastian out of his reverie, he already knew it was the girl. "Yes?" He asked the door, and silently watched as the girl opened it to answer his question.

"There is a young man here who is looking for a front desk job!" she chirped excitedly. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, he hated this girl, with her high pitch voice and her ridiculous enthusiasm at the stupidest things, but she was good at pleasing the guests so Sebastian kept her around.

"Alright, does he have a resume or anything?" He already knew the answer to this, and under normal circumstances he would've turned the boy away immediately for not having a resume, but this was his kitten. He had to have a little fun first, plus he had seen first hand that Ciel was indeed good at his job.

"Um, I forgot to ask, but um, it didn't look like it. However, he was very well spoken and I-," Sebastian quickly cut her off before she could finish vouching for the boy she didn't even know.

"Send him in," was all he said as he turned away from her and listened to the door close. So Ciel had come here looking for a job, on the same day Sebastian had visited his restaurant. With how angry the young man seemed at Sebastian for knowing his place of employment and visiting him, he doubted that Ciel knew that the raven owned this place. He smirked as he watched the door and patiently waited for Ciel to knock.

..

To Sebastian's surprise the boy didn't even knock, he just opened the door and walked right into Sebastian's office. This only made his beguilement grow. As soon as he looked at the boy he saw any pleasant expression he may have had earlier be replaced with an angry scowl. The rich man had been right, Ciel didn't have a clue that Sebastian had indeed owned this place.

Sebastian was on his feet in an instant and closed the door before the boy even knew what was happening, he also locked the door to his office so he didn't have to worry about any of his moronic employees coming to bother them. The rich man stood between Ciel and the door, ignoring whatever comment his kitten had made a few seconds prior and reveled in the shock and fear in his kitten's eyes at how close Sebastian was to him.

"I'm surprised," Sebastian practically purred in Ciel's ear. To have him so close was positively tantalizing. If it were strictly up to him, he'd have Ciel right then and there, but he had to be patient. Soon the young Phantomhive would come around, he just might need some coaxing, Sebastian smirked inwardly at the thought. "I thought you knew everything about me," Sebastian whispered as he licked the shell of Ciel's ear. Oh how his kitten tasted so magnificent! He could stay like this forever, with Ciel practically in his arms, embracing him, almost tasting those lips he had desperately wanted to taste since he had first set eyes on the boy. Sebastian knew he had to be careful that his kitten could swipe at him with his claws any minute, but Sebastian couldn't help it. Everything about this man drove him crazy- his arrogance, pride, intelligence, impatience with idiocy, his body. Oh yes definitely his body, at the thought the raven unconsciously pushed himself closer to Ciel, causing the young man to spring into action. The next thing the rich man knew the boy was a foot away from him, and Sebastian had a red handprint mark on his cheek from Ciel's rather harsh slap to his face.

"How dare you?" Ciel yelled at Sebastian, the raven had to hide his annoyance at being slapped. He really brought this upon himself, still hearing Ciel so upset made him upset, and not for the reasons that he wanted. He was upset because he hurt Ciel, rather than upset at being slapped, or at being interrupted from his beginnings of ravishing the young man. The rich man quickly cast that thought aside. No, he couldn't be upset over hurting Ciel's feelings. He was on hell of a businessman. Businessmen didn't care about things as petty as feelings. They cared about getting what they wanted, and right now Sebastian wanted Ciel.

"How dare I?" Sebastian mocked, irritation and amusement sounding in his voice. "How dare I?"

When Ciel just repeated his prior question Sebastian lost it, he grabbed Ciel and smashed their lips together as gently as he could, and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist pulling the younger boy to him. When Ciel refused to respond to the kiss, and even put a hand on Sebastian's chest to try to push him away, the raven grabbed the back of Ciel's head and attempted to tilt it up and pull him closer. Determined to deepen the kiss. The electricity passing through his body at kissing Ciel gave him pause, the lust and desire were normal feelings, but the rush he was getting just from this simple middle school kiss should not be happening. He lightly loosened his grip on Ciel, wondering why simply kissing the young man felt so good. Ciel was such a prude Sebastian hadn't even gotten to use tongue, so why then did this kiss feel so- dare Sebastian even think- magical? He loosened his grip even more at the thought, and felt Ciel quickly pull his mouth away from his own.

"Stop this!" the young man shouted at Sebastian and the raven could feel his confusion leave to be replaced with a smirk, it was entertaining to be getting orders from someone who you had trapped in an embrace, face just a few inches from his own.

Even though he was still confused by the power of the kiss he couldn't help teasing Ciel. "Why should I?" the look on his kitten's face at the question was priceless, if he really was a cat he would've attempted to rip Sebastian apart with his claws. He looked so angry that Sebastian worked hard not to chuckle. He had never met someone who got so upset at being kissed before, especially a kiss that nice.

When Sebastian finally slackened his grip enough for Ciel to pull free, the little brat immediately tried slapping him again. Of course this time he knew it was coming so he easily caught Ciel's wrist before it connected with his face. His amusement finally left him. He was frustrated with this boy, frustrated for how strong his feelings were, frustrated with how stubborn and prideful this young man before him could be, despite that those were also things that attracted Sebastian to the young man in the first place. "You really are a brat, aren't you?" he asked, still holding the blue-eyed boy's wrist, not wanting to let go, even though he was the source of Sebastian's frustration. Finally he sighed and let go of Ciel's wrist amusement returning a bit, but not quite enough for a smirk, at remembering why the boy had originally come to his office.

"I suppose I should offer you the job after kissing you like that," although he said this, he knew Ciel was never going to accept the offer, so the next words out of Ciel's mouth didn't surprise him in the least. He wasn't even really surprised when Ciel stormed out of his office in an angry rage. Sebastian knew that sooner or later he'd see the man again. Ciel would probably try to get back at Sebastian for hurting the Phantomhive's pride.

...

Sebastian got the call about Ciel suing him a few days after the kiss, and at first he was shocked, but beguilement quickly replaced it. It would take Sebastian mere seconds to pay off the lawyer so he wouldn't take Ciel's case, but Sebastian would let Ciel have his fun. The naive and prideful boy could stand to see how hard the real world really is. Sebastian thought about that, no perhaps he should stop this sooner rather than later. If Ciel got too caught up in this it could be bothersome for both of them.

The rich man quickly picked up the phone and called the man he heard Ciel had hired. "Yes~?" the rough voice asked in almost a sing song voice, vaguely reminding Sebastian of a dying cat that was glad to be rid of the world.

"Yes, I'll offer you one hundred thousand dollars right now to drop the Phantomhive's case."

"Oh? Are you Mr. Sebastian then, I suppose?" the voice asked sounding almost giddy, Sebastian assumed it was because of the offered sum, but this man didn't wait for Sebastian to confirm his suspicions before continuing. "I'm afraid money doesn't drive me though," the man said giddiness growing with each word. "There is only one thing I desire from life, and that is to laugh. If you make me laugh more than Ciel then I'll consider dropping the case," the man laughed into the phone, and Sebastian felt utterly confused. A lawyer not driven by money, but by laughter? Sebastian wondered if the man on the other line was even really a lawyer.

"Undertaker who are you speaking with? Has Sebastian's lawyers contacted you yet?" the rich man could hear Ciel's voice on the other line and was shocked to find out that he actually missed hearing the boy. He had only even known the boy was alive for the past few weeks, but yet he could still feel his heart rate pick up at the sound of his kitten.

"No, it is Mr. Sebastian himself," was all he heard from the giddy voice before the line went dead. _Undertaker?_ What kind of lawyer went by Undertaker? He wondered. Did he bury all the people he took to court. Sebastian was slightly amused by the idea, but even more irritated by it. A boy he was uncharacteristically strongly attracted to who was suing him over a kiss, and a lawyer that goes by Undertaker who works for laughter. Yes, this boy was certainly more trouble than he was worth, but Sebastian was one hell of a businessman. He knew how to negotiate.

* * *

Undertaker as a lawyer? Weird right? But kind of entertaining I think.

Do you guys want me to take a more dramatic route with the story or more of a fun humorous route with it?

Also Mr. Beauclerc, is anything but beauclerc.

Anyway hoped you liked Sebastian's POV, please review!


	7. The Arbitrator

So after I got this really long review asking me to update I finally did.

Sorry guys I've been really busy with school and I'm working thirty hours a week, and I'm going to be taking summer classes and moving, but I owe you guys this.

It is a little rushed. Sorry! But I wanted y'all to have something.

Enjoy

* * *

Ciel paced back and forth in his apartment irritation seeping into his veins and making it hard for him to think, at least he hoped it was simply irritation. That moron tried to bribe his lawyer! At the thought Ciel's pace quickened as he continued to stare at his feet thinking about the days events. He wasn't just upset over that though, seeing as he hired Undertaker as his lawyer and the man could care less about money. Ciel wasn't even sure he had a real law degree, or if he just pretended to be a lawyer for kicks, he had a sinking suspicion it was the latter, but the man was surprisingly good in a court room so no one ever questioned him. Ciel was upset because not only had he not found a new job, but he didn't understand why he was so upset with Sebastian.

Sure he was pissed the man had kissed him against his will, but for Ciel to quit his job, and _sue_ the man _over a kiss_, even Ciel never went that overboard. Just something about the man frustrated Ciel, maybe the man was just too arrogant and that was the problem, but Ciel had a feeling it was something else entirely. He had really enjoyed that kiss. It was by far the best kiss of his life, but for some reason whenever he thought about it he was filled with anger and frustration towards that stupid bastard! Ciel sighed, he needed to calm down.

The young man wasn't even sure what he was hoping to get out of the lawsuit. At first he wanted to smudge Sebastian's impeccable life with a lawsuit, but now... Now he had no clue.

Ciel stopped pacing and looked at the clock and groaned. He had been walking around in his apartment quietly mumbling to himself for two hours, and he still hadn't gotten to the crux of the matter. No he wasn't ready to admit his real problem with Sebastian, he wasn't ready to sound like an overdramatic pre-teen girl.

Remembering he no longer had a job he groaned again. Damn it! Why had he quit? He was never one to make such a brass decision. Normally he'd watch from the sidelines and manipulate into getting his way, but this time he had just done what he felt like the moment he felt it. He rolled his eyes at his own phrasing, thinking about the damn kiss again. Anger returning slightly at the frustration the memory brought.

He looked around his apartment, internally comparing it to what Sebastian's place probably looked like. His apartment was small and quant, with the bed and sofa in the same room and a small computer and desk in the far corner across from the kitchen. In his haste to get away from his aunt and uncle he settled for a studio apartment, not that he could really afford better until his trust fund kicked in, then he was going to leave New York City, of that he was sure. Nothing could possibly make him stay here, the desire to leave growing exponentially at the thought of the lawsuit. He was a moron, or at least this move had been moronic. Sebastian probably lived in a mansion the size of a palace with one hundred staff members, and Ciel lived in a studio apartment, that now thanks to him being out of a job, he could barely even afford.

The slate haired young man pulled out his inhaler and breathed deeply. His asthma was bothering him worse lately from all the stress he had been under. He needed to call Undertaker today to prepare to meet with the Arbitrator, at the beginning when Ciel first heard that they were meeting with an Arbitrator first rather than going directly to court he had been furious, now though he was willing to compromise. Now he could care less about taking Sebastian to court and just wanted to see him- no that isn't what he meant. He doesn't want to see the bastard that kissed him against his will, and if he did it was only so he could punch the idiotic rich man into the New Jersey state lines.

Ciel's mind annoyingly wandered to the moment when it had been announced that gay marriage was now legal in New York and his mind, against Ciel's will, quickly flashed an image of Sebastian behind his eyes. He had to deal with this ever since he had seen the man, thoughts rambling into uncharted territory, thoughts of gay marriage fleeting through his brain, Sebastian's image always accompanying them. If there was one thing Ciel was absolutely certain of it was that he didn't want to do anything with the arrogant demonic man, let alone marry him. The man was an asshole, plus Ciel didn't care about marriage, he just cared about getting out of this city.

Purposely pulling himself out his childish thoughts Ciel fished through his pockets and pulled out his mobile, sifting through his contacts until he found Undertaker's number. Ciel did not enjoy calling that man, his voice was rather creepy, plus if Ciel wanted any answers he'd have to make the strange man laugh, and Ciel was far from in a laughing mood. Holding the phone up to his ear the young man waited for his lawyer to pick up.

"Ciel~ my boy!" Undertaker's voice screeched through the phone, in what Ciel believed was supposed to sound like a sing-song voice.

"Undertaker when are we meeting with the Arbitrator? Sebastian and his lawyer are going to be there as well, right?" Ciel felt like a child for asking that, but for some reason he felt he needed confirmation that Sebastian was indeed going to be there.

"You know the rule my boy~! If you want information you have to give me," the Undertaker's voice dropped to an eerie whisper, "the precious gift."

When Ciel was fifteen and had first encountered the man, seeking information on his parents' deaths, the young man had thought the Undertaker had been asking for his virginity. Once Ciel had discovered the man was actually only asking for a funny joke, the young man had been thoroughly confused.

Ciel inhaled deeply, the most anything about this man was every time you tried to seek answers from him you always, always, had to make him laugh. Ciel hoped this goodness awful joke did the trick.

"What did Jeffrey Dahmer say to Lorena Bobbit?"

"Oh do tell me!" the Undertaker exclaimed.

Ciel sighed again, man this joke was awful, "You going to eat that?" at the abrasive laugh that could be heard on the other line Ciel felt a slight relief. For some reason, a reason Ciel didn't want to think about, the Undertaker loved Serial Killer jokes.

When laughing continued for a whole minute Ciel growled into the phone. "Undertaker answer my questions!"

"Okay, alright. There is nothing as precious as laughter my boy, nothing as precious."

"Undertaker," Ciel said again, toned getting dangerously annoyed.

"Yes, right. We are meeting with the Arbitrator in about fifteen minutes, and you need to arrive about five minutes early. Yes Sebastian and his lawyer will be present, we are meeting to try to avoid court-"

"Wait! Did you say I have to be there in ten minutes?" Ciel practically yelled into the phone, wishing he had murdered Undertaker the first time he met him. "I'm at least thirty minutes away from the building where the meeting is you idiot! Why didn't you call me and tell me?" He yelled all this as he simultaneously pulled on a nice royal blue button down shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He rushed out the door still screaming at Undertaker for his idiocy.

"I figured if you wanted to know, you'd call."

Ciel growled at the stupid answer he received. This is what happens when you have a lawyer that works for laughs. He hung up the phone after finding out the floor and room number in which they were meeting and spirited there.

It was about five o'clock in the evening and rush hour in New York City was like a beast from hell coming to destroy the world. Ciel ran past what must have been eighteen taxis in his rush to get to the meeting. When he made it to the subway station he pushed people out of the way to make sure he made it before the doors closed. He pulled his mobile from his pocket and checked the time. He had less than two minutes before the meeting started. Forget arriving five minutes early.

Ciel was pissed. He prided himself on arriving early, or right on time. Never late. He hated being late, and his lawyer making him late did not amuse the young man in the slightest. It infuriated him. He was going to murder the Undertaker.

While on the subway his mind wandered to what he was going to say. He had planned to write up a case report, not relying on Undertaker to do it himself, and be ready to present his case and had a clear idea of the outcome he wanted the day before he even stepped into the meeting. Now he had nothing. The young man had spent over two hours pacing his living room floor, irritated and upset. He was sure Sebastian had been informed of the meeting the minute it was scheduled and had planned out an answer for everything and anything that could possibly be considered.

Ciel rushed into the building and ran to the elevator, people had given him strange looks when he practically pushed people off the subway in order to get out quickly, but that was nothing compared to the looks he was receiving now. The elevator _ding_ couldn't come fast enough and when it did Ciel quickly hit the button for floor twelve. He pulled out his phone to check the time. Great. He was already a minute late.

He pushed past two men in suits as he ran toward the room where the meeting was being conducted, ignoring their annoyed looks. When he finally reached the room, a whole three minutes late, which in his case he might as well have been a whole hour late, he straightened his back and titled his chin up and walked into the room with pride. Ignoring the fact that his face was probably a little flushed from running.

One small glance towards Sebastian was all Ciel needed to make him grind his teeth. He sat down next to Undertaker, ignoring the extreme want to wring the man's neck. He looked at the Arbitrator and inwardly groaned. This man looked ridiculous. Long blood red hair, weirdly sharp teeth, resembling that of a shark, and a floor length black trench coat that hung off his shoulders in the way a woman's shawl would. Another quick glance at Sebastian made Ciel stop grinding his teeth and almost smirk. The man clearly knew the flamboyant Arbitrator in front of them, and he clearly didn't care for him. Perhaps Ciel would like this Arbitrator after all.

"Well hello Bassy!" The Arbitrator exclaimed and moved his face inches away from Sebastian's lips extenuating the hello to make it several more syllables than it actually was.

"Hello Grell," Ciel could hear the grinding of teeth in that greeting. Ciel smirked and turned his head to the Arbitrator enjoying the uncomfortable look and annoyance of the rich man.

"Hello Mr. Grell, thank you for meeting with us-" Ciel started but was quickly cut off.

"Enough kid, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my Bassy here," Grell continued to inch closer to Sebastian and Sebastian continued to inch away. When Ciel looked at Sebastian's hands on the table he saw his fingers twitch presumably wanting to push the flamboyant man away.

Ciel kept his amused smirk in place, but felt it falter slightly at the rude brush off the Arbitrator had just given him.

"Grell, you disgusting swine just read the report and let us get out of here," Sebastian growled, Ciel couldn't help his surprise at the comment, and he also couldn't help at the stirring in his belly after listening to Sebastian's growl. He quickly shook the thought of Sebastian being sexy from his head.

"Oh Bassy, you sexy man you. Very well," Grell straightened up, pulling himself away from the rich man to read why they were all there. After presumably reading the whole report Grell quickly looked at Ciel then at Sebastian and dramatically flung his arms onto the table in front of them all.

"Oh Bassy! How could you?" Sebastian just ignored the man, and seeming to have enough rose from his seat and headed towards the door.

"I'm not going to deal with an idiot like you. I will find a new Arbitrator and Ciel and I can continue this meeting some other day. Come on Finnian," Sebastian called to a small blonde man Ciel hadn't noticed before. Before either Ciel or Grell could protest Sebastian and his small blonde lawyer where out the door.

"Well that is Bassy for you. So sexy, so aloof, so into me," Grell sauntered his hips as he walked towards the door Sebastian had just left out of. "He left because he couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room and not having sex with me," Grell looked directly at Ciel as he said this. Even though Ciel could clearly tell that that was indeed not the case, he couldn't help the small feeling of jealously at the man's words.

"He might have kissed you, weird-boy-with-eyepatch, but he loves me, even if he won't admit it," and with that Grell was out the door as well.

Ciel slowly got up as Undertaker burst into hysterical laughter and left the meeting room as well, leaving his lawyer to laugh into an empty room.

On his way back to his apartment Ciel mumbled under his breath, "I am completely surrounded by idiots."

* * *

That is most likely all that there will be of Grell in this story. I don't care much for Grell, but I though y'all might like him.

Sorry I rushed the end, but I wanted to finish this chapter quickly.

Finnian is everything in this story. Everything!

Anyway sorry to take so long to update!


	8. Dreaming

So I decided to make this little half chapter for y'all. Not very much story progression, but I think y'all might like it.

So I realized I was 17,000 words in and no lemon, nothing really beyond one kiss! There isn't a lemon in this story, but there is a little something.

I'm sorry if Ciel is a little OOC in this chapter, I tried not to make him too OOC, but I did bring him a little out of character I'd say.

Anywho here you go, don't know when I'll be able to update again.

* * *

Tears flew down the young man's cheeks staining them. He sat in a bench alone staring at two stones, his vision too blurred for him to make out what he was seeing. The young man didn't need to see the stones to know what they were, and to know what was underneath. His tears were silent as he stared at the stones, not making a sound, even with his asthma he was somehow able to breath steadily.

He was on a the only bench in the place, able to look directly at the stones. His aunt had it moved from where it previously was so Ciel could sit down when he came out here. She knew he'd stay out here for hours and didn't want his asthma acting up.

Ciel would only visit the cemetery when the sun was going down and no one could see him cry over his parent's graves. He was the only Phantomhive left now, he couldn't disgrace his parents by crying in broad daylight.

His tears hadn't subsided, but the blurred image he was looking at had. A shadow appeared between him and his parents' tombstones and the shadow was moving closer. Ciel felt scared, but was too emotionally drained to move, he let the shadow approach him, with each step the blur clearing. This wasn't a shadow, it was a man. A tall man about six feet, black as night hair, and a beautiful black suit, pale face, and eyes that looked red in the darkness. For a reason Ciel couldn't fathom he was surprised that the man wasn't smirking, but instead looked incredibly concerned.

Once the man reached Ciel he wrapped his strong arms around the frail young man, and squeezed him comfortingly, simultaneously bringing Ciel to his feet. The man continued to embrace Ciel for several minutes the young man making no move besides standing up. Finally Ciel embraced the handsome man back and he heard a sigh of content, from them both.

The slate haired young man was shocked to find that his tears had stopped falling. He pulled away from the hug enough to look into the kind man's face. "Ciel, kitten, are you alright?" the voice was smooth and Ciel could feel his knees grow weak at the sound. "Love, why are you out here in the middle of the night? It could be dangerous." Ciel continued to just stare into the man's gorgeous almost nonhuman eyes, unable to speak. The man arms traveled to the small of Ciel's back and they just hung there loosely. The handsome man was waiting for Ciel to do something, but the young man had no idea what this kind man wanted.

Finally Ciel knew what he wanted to do, he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to the other man's. That was all this man needed to take the hint.

They kissed passionately, Ciel being gently pushed back onto the bench, until he was laying on it under the man. The man continued to ravish the young man's mouth, slipping his tongue in when Ciel gasped in delight. Ciel loved the feeling of the man's strong arms around him, loved the way the man kissed, and softly spoke in the young man's ear about how he loved Ciel. The young man could stay on the bench forever with the man ravishing him. He whispered the man's name as his eyes closed in bliss.

"Sebastian."

..

When Ciel woke up he was thoroughly confused. He couldn't remember his dream, but he knew what kind of dream it had turned into by his body's reaction. He was flushed and sweaty, not to mention embarrassed. He was Ciel Phantomhive! He should not be having dreams like _that_ about...

He couldn't remember who had been in the dream with him, he knew it had been a man, that much he remembered. The man must have been someone Ciel cared about deeply, but he was drawing a blank. There was no such man, and he didn't fancy any celebrity, especially not to the point where he'd care about them and fantasize about them. Ciel sighed and gave up, rushing to the bathroom to take care of his problem, and to wash up for the day. He had a few interviews, away from any hotels, plus the new Arbitrator meeting was happening today.

Sebastian's lawyer had called Ciel about a week ago, the day after Sebastian had walked out of the first meeting. He informed Ciel about the time and place and that they'd have a new Arbitrator. Ciel at first didn't believe the man and hung up, but then he found out through Undertaker that Sebastian's lawyer had been telling the truth. Ciel felt a bit bad, but not bad enough to call back and apologize.

Ciel donned a black button down shirt along with black slacks, before he headed out the door for his interviews, resume in hand. The last thing Ciel wanted was to have another crappy job, where he had to serve people and flirt to get better tips. Ciel wanted to take over his parents' toy company, and didn't understand why they made it so he wasn't the owner until he turned twenty-one. Considering how badly Ciel wanted to move out of this city, he often wondered about selling the company and opening up another one in London, he wondered if his parents would be happy or pissed if he did that. Ciel suspected a bit of both, although it'd serve them right for making him wait until he was twenty-one before he could inherit anything. Ciel doubted the toy company was even more than just a name anymore.

The interviews went how Ciel expected them to, he was polite, handed the interviewers his resume, and answered all the questions, everyone seeming pleased with his answers. He didn't care if he got any of the jobs or not, only hoping he would for the money, but he knew how to pretend that if he got one of these jobs then his dreams would be coming true. He scoffed, as if waiting tables was anyone's dream.

On his way back to his apartment his mind wandered back to the dream he had. Why couldn't he remember who the man was in the dream? And why did it bother him so much? The only person he could rule out was Sebastian, he could never, not even in his dreams, imagine Sebastian that nice, and sweet, and comforting. The man was intense, and cold, and conniving. Ciel didn't know why he cared so much, but the dream, even though it had only been a dream, was nice. It was nice for him to imagine someone there to comfort him about his parents' deaths, and to take his mind off them in certain ways.

The young man gave up, he wouldn't remember who the man in the dream was, plus it didn't matter one way or another if he did.

Once back to his apartment Ciel grabbed the case report that he was planning to submit, this time he had time to come up with a report and an outcome he wanted. He had decided on a restraining order. It wouldn't do well for Sebastian to have a restraining order on his immaculate record, and it would get Ciel what he desired. Away from the man.

This time the young man left a whole hour early for the meeting, he wanted to be there thirty minutes early instead of five. He decided to take the same way as he did last time, he didn't really love the subway, but he couldn't afford a taxi at the moment.

On his way to the subway station he saw a limo and his heart skipped a beat, the limo was going in the same direction he was, there was a chance it was Sebastian and his lawyer. Ciel's suspicion was confirmed when the limo, almost running over several other pedestrians, pulled up by him. Someone rolled down their window and Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"I see that you still have the shittiest driver ever under your employment," Ciel said trying to ignore Sebastian and continue walking, but as the limo moved with him, Ciel decided he didn't want to be an accessory to murder and stopped walking away.

"I see that you are still as bratty as ever," Sebastian countered, his usual smirk firmly in place. Ciel scoffed, he was not a brat just because he didn't want this asshole to kiss him. For some reason when Ciel heard Sebastian's voice, the dream Ciel had flashed through his mind.

"Whatever, I have to get to the meeting so if you'll excuse me."

"I'm going to the same meeting you are. Why don't I give you a ride?"

"Um, Mr. Sebastian I'm not sure that would be the best idea," Ciel could now see the blond lawyer in the car with Sebastian. Sitting with his hands folded in his lap and twiddling his thumbs. Ciel wasn't sure how someone so shy could make for a good laywer.

"Yes, listen to your lawyer. I'm perfectly fine walking," Ciel said as he started to walk away from their conversation, he was almost out of hearing range and it was said when the window was simultaneously being rolled up, but he could still make out what Sebastian had said, even though he said it in a significantly softer voice than Ciel had ever heard him use.

"This is why you are a brat."

There was no anger or frustration in his voice when he said it, it was soft and caring, barely above a whisper, and said in such a way that if this had been any other man Ciel would have thought Sebastian cared deeply about him.

Then it clicked. Sebastian! Holy crap the man in his dreams _had _been Sebastian. The soft voice Sebastian had used just now, right before the limo drove off, was the exact same voice Ciel heard in his dream. The voice the mystery man had. The one filled with concern and love. There was no way Sebastian felt any of those emotions towards Ciel. He just wanted to watch Ciel squirm, and maybe have sex with Ciel. Sebastian didn't care about Ciel the way the man in his dream had. Even though the man in his dream had been Sebastian.

The subway seemed quieter than normal, or maybe Ciel was just too distracted by his own thoughts to hear any noise going on around him. Why did he have a dream about Sebastian? The only answer he could come up with was because he was thinking about the meeting last night, and that was why his brain created such a dream. Ciel had never been one to get so hung up on a stupid dream, but for some reason he couldn't identify, he needed to find a logical reason as to why he dreamt about Sebastian.

The feeling of looking forward to the meeting, and the joy of pissing off Sebastian with his demand for a restraining order vanished. He didn't want to go to the meeting anymore. He didn't want to see anyone, especially not Sebastian. He wanted to go home and sleep, make himself have another dream about anything else, anything other than Sebastian.

Ciel arrived at the building in a shocked state, his feet carrying him while his mind wandered. He didn't know what to do anymore, he wasn't even sure he wanted the restraining order. Why would being called a brat have this effect on him?

Ciel didn't know, he just had to get through the meeting. He wanted this restraining order, he was tired of questioning how he felt about Sebastian. Yes, today was going to be the last day that Sebastian would be allowed to be within one hundred feet of Ciel.

* * *

Sorry if there are typos or anything in this chapter!

This one might seem a bit dramatic, but there has to be some drama people.


End file.
